The Two Mooners
by Drakefan1
Summary: The story of the Two Mooners begins.
1. Prologue

Two lone figures pop out of the train at the Bayville train station: one in a hooded trench coat - named Kurt Wagner - is picked up by Ororo Monroe and Charles Xavier. The other, dressed in blue jeans and a Triumph t-shirt (the band, not the motorbike company), and a leather jacket, and sporting a red mullet with sideburns, is to go to the Inter Mundos Academy, founded by the Two Moons Mining Company, and its eccentric founder, John Carter. (This kid, with electric currents coursing about him, is James McAllister, a Métis from London, Ontario, Canada.)

"Mr. McAllister," shouts a fat, bespectacled, tall, blonde woman, "We've been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 1 (01-19 22:49:30)

Her driver, a fat, tanned, moustached man, by the name of Nathan Roberts, turns the car around, looking at the young, tall boy, with only the concern for his safety, that of the boy's, and that of Sue Beverly Nesmith, the lady he's chauffeuring.

The young boy heads to the Ground Flier - disguised as a Jeep Compass - and hops in. They make introductions and explain their mutations: The driver - codenamed "Tin Man," can transform all or parts of himself into living machinery; his boss, codenamed "Ultra Power," can detect, read, and convert electromagnetism into its various forms.

"So," asked Tin Man, "what's your code name and powers?"

"I like the name, 'Current,' and my power's the ability to generate and manipulate electricity. I've done some research, and I do believe it's called.."

Tin Man and Ultra Power both interrupt him, shouting together, "Fulgurkinesis!"

"How did you know?" he asked.

"How do you think?" asked Tin Man. "Two Moons Mining Company has been studying genetic mutation since 1885. Plus, our Technology's more advanced than Earth's standard stuff."

"'Earth's standard stuff?' What do you mean by that?"

Oh, you'll find out," said Ultra Power, "soon enough!"


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as they come to a shack on the Bayville shore, they enter its garage. And, once in, Ultra Power says to Tin Man, "Now, engage the Eighth Ray sequence!"

"Aye-aye, Skipper!" says Tin Man. That very instant, the back of the shack's garage swings down, at the same time activating an outdoor cloaking device. At this point, Tin Man slides open a secret panel on the Jeep's dashboard, and presses a button marked "Ground Flier," causing the wheels to turn down. Then, a touch screen appears, marked, "Directional Compass," and enters, "Starting point: Two Moons Shack Depot, Bayville, New York; destination point: Inter Mundos Academy, Bayville, New York. Cloaking device: on."

The moment he does this, the vehicle turns invisible, flies to a remote, cloaked island, lands on a landing pad, and uncloaks.


	4. Chapter 3

"Here, Current," says Tin Man, as he hands the boy an electronic screen. "you'll need this to get in."

"What is it?" asks the boy.

"It's called a Gridley wave or, as the kids like to call it, 'the G-Wave.' It has your file, and acts as a key to the castle."

Ultra Power continues, "it also monitors mainland communications - radio, broadcast and satellite television -Free-to-Air, of course - and even connects to the Iridium system, and GPS."

"Plus," said a third voice, "it's connects to something, to which only Two Mooners have access: _the Archive._ "

When he looks up, he sees another student, this one a little shorter than Current. His right eye is replaced with an electromechanical one, and he appears to be left-handed.

" _Kaor_ Dad!" shouts this kid.

"Hi, Sam!" says Tin Man.

"A human kid here?" asks a dumbfounded Current.

"Hey," replies Sam, " _D_ _on't_ call me, 'Human!"

"So, you're a mutant?"

"Indeed, I am! I travel through a dimension I call _Solarspace._ It only covers this Solar System - hence, the name - but I can move through it at faster-than-light speeds. The only problem, is that everything in normal space, has a shadow in Solarspace, so I have to be real careful not to merge with it.

"I also have superhuman intelligence. In fact, my IQ is 375. in addition I lost my right eye, in a tree-climbing accident, as you can see, so it was replaced by this little number - with electromagnetic vision, zoom lens, and the Eighth Ray."

" _Eighth Ray?"_ asks Current. "What's that?"

"It's the way you got here - a property of light that repels gravity."

"In other words, a tractor/force beam."

"Exactly."

"So, what's the deal with all the freaky technology? Where the heck did you get it? Mars?"

"Actually, yes, but the natives call it, Barsoom."

"You mean to tell me, that all the stuff that happened in the John Carter novels was _for real?"_

"You got it! Now, do you prefer coffee, or are you more a tea person, like me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that's the stuff over which I'll be explaining everything. Well, that, an exciting game of Jetan."


	5. Chapter 4

... meanwhile...

As Todd Telansky, alias Toad, exits Principal Raven Darkholme's office, Magneto appears outside, with a giant metal sphere. "Go easy on the boy," says Magneto. "For one, we don't want to thin our ranks. Now, call him back. I have yet another job for him to do. I want him to investigate the Inter Mundos Academy."

"But," protests Darkholme, - alias Mystique - "nobody even knows where that is!"

"Except for the students, faculty, and, due to the use of magnetism for a power source - _me."_

 _"Magnetism?'_ Isn't that..?"

"... my mutant power, so I know where they call, 'home.'"

So, she calls on the intercom, _"Attention! Attention!_ Will mr. Todd Telansky please come to the Principal's office? Todd Telansky, please come to the Principal's office? Thank you."

{{We have a visitor,}} said a female mind - set of Laura Ann Davison, alias Neural. {{The same one who broke into Xavier's Institute. And, this time, he brought a playmate - _his boss.}}_ {{Mystique?}} asks Nesmith.

{{No, the _Big Boss!}}_

{{Magneto. I'll call Soldier.}}

{{Good idea.}}


	6. Chapter 5

After their little discussion, they parted ways, peacefully. Then, they took Current, their first non-Roberts student (Rider, Halo, and Glitch are cousins), and place him inside a glass tube.

"This isn't going to kill me, is it?" asks a nervous Current.

"Put it to you this way," says Rider, "we've all been through this ceremony, and we're all still here. In fact, it'll give you the physiology of a White Barsoomian: copper blood, a thousand-year life span, and even a limited amount of telepathy."

 _"Limited?_ How limited, exactly?"

"3-mile range, projective omnilingualism, mind reading, thought and mental-image projection."

The electric-blue mists envelope him. He breathes deeply of them - as per instruction of everyone else. in about 5 minutes, it all becomes clear: whose DNA is now forever bonded with that of Barsoom.

"Now," said another voice - that of a holoprojected John Carter - "now for the next part: resurrecting the late Barsoomian culture on Jasoom, which is our ultimate goal - minus the violence, of course, because that was why the planet is now being held alive by only a handful of Barsoomians.

"But," asks Current, "why bring that violent past to Earth? After all, hasn't there been enough violence on Earth - or Jasoom, as you call it?"

"That's just it?" says Carter. Barsoom's learned its lesson - only too late to save the vast majority of the Martian - er, _Barsoomian -_ population. That's why we want to resurrect Barsoom on Earth - so we can take the race back to Barsoom."


End file.
